(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sliding member for a fixing device, a fixing device, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Image forming apparatuses employing an electrophotographic system, such as copiers and printers, form an image by fixing an unfixed toner image formed on recording paper onto the recording paper by a fixing device.
As an example of this fixing device, a fixing device employing a so-called belt nip system exists. This fixing device is either configured to include a heat roller and a pressure belt placed in contact with the heat roller, or configured to include a heat belt and a pressure roller placed in contact with the heat belt.
In such a fixing device, the belt is pressed against the corresponding roller from its inner surface by a pressing member, and a sliding member is provided between the belt and the pressing member for the purpose of reducing sliding resistance caused by rotation of the belt.